Round 1
'"Mr.Gris Bring Back All The Princesses So They Can Choose Their Power" Verdesha said while sitting in her green throne eating chocolate cover strawberries. "Yes Your Highness I'll make the call what time do you want then to be here" Mr.Gris said while walking to the phone "3 O'Clock Sharp" Verdesha said. 3:00 Everyone came flying on with their carriages and Pegasus everyone looking nice Except for Negrishea who came 1 minute late because her Pegasus barely had wings but her carriage was stunning it bad black shiny diamonds on it and was covered in glitter but the inside has velvet seats and backing and she had fluffy velvet pillows. Negrishea was the prettiest princess of them all but no one seem to like her. The princesses all came with a power in their head so I went to all of them and ask them to write their power. # Prs. Naranjia: Earth # Prs. Violetta: Ice # Prs. Rojanna: Fire # Prs. Amarilie: Lightning # Prs. Azulia: Water # Prs. Rosalie: Gravity # Prs. Blancia: Air # Prs. Negrishea: Teleportation These were the princesses power from that I can already tell who's losing first. "You may choose 1 partner to work with which ever team falls at the bottom the two team mate will battle until I choose my final decision" Verdesha said "So first up is Rojanna choose your person" Verdesha said "I choose Blancia" Rojanna said (TEAM ROJANCIA) "Ok Next Up Is Naranjia" Verdesha said "I choose Rosalie" Naranjia said (TEAM NARAJILIE) "Next up is Azulia" Verdesha said "I choose Violetta" Azulia said (TEAM AZULETTA) "Amarilie I guess that means you will be partners with Negrishea" Verdesha said (TEAM AMARISHEA) >ROUND ONE< "So first challenge you would have to team up with your partner and create a great disaster in an empty field first team up is team Azulia and Violetta" Verdesha said Azulia and Violetta got teleported to the field "BEGIN" Verdesha Said Azulia spawned a small tsunami and Violetta instantly froze it. It cause the ground to break. Azulia and Violetta got teleported back to Verdesha "Good job next team up is Rojanna and Blancia" Verdesha said They got teleported to the field Blancia summoned a tornado and Rojanna shot fire at the tornado and created at fire tornado They got teleported back "Yes next up is Naranjia and Rosalie" They're on the field Naranjia made the ground rise up to the sky and Rosalie instantly drop the ground down with her gravity and she created a huge crater in the ground They got teleported back "Amarilie and Negrishea you up next" They got teleported to the field Amarilie spawned a lightning storm and Negrishea teleported so fast grabbing the lightning bolts making the lightning bolts spin so fast and she made the lightning bolts hit the ground so fast causing a ring fire surrounding them They all got teleported back to a stage inside the Queen's Castle "I Have Made My Decision But It Was Really Hard Making It" Verdesha Said "Blancia and Rojanna you both did a fabulous job you both are safe you may step to the back of the stage" "Amarilie and Negrishea congratulations you both are the winner of this challenge" "Now there is only 4 of you left you all will be judged separately" "Violetta you did a good job with you ice powers you are safe" "Rosalie I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination" "Naranjia you are safe which means Azulia is up for elimination" "So Rosalie and Azulia please meet me on the field" Verdesha all said "You will battle for your life until I've chosen who will stay and which Princess will go home begin" (THE FIGHT HAS STARTED) "Stop I've made my decision Azulia congratulation you won the elimination your safe and may go to the back of the stage" Verdesha said "Rosalie my Darling you have been good through this challenge but you haven't shown me the complete you so sorry but you're are eliminated" Verdesha said "Good luck princesses and I hope you the best now good bye" Rosalie said leaving in her carriage "Now girls next week you need to be here at 3:00 again for Round 2" Verdesha said while the princesses left in their carriage Category:Round 1